Reborn Pretty Cure 5!
Reborn Pretty Cure 5! ' (リボーン プリキュア 5！''Ribōn Purikyua Faibu!) is CureKanade's first series about the dark cures being reborn as good cures and saving the world. This season will air on Saturdays beginning on May 11, 2013. Story Reborn Pretty Cure 5! Episodes The Dark Pretty Cure 5 girls are reborn as good girls and their memories were erased. The leader of the team, Inoru Shokubō, tries her best with her teammates, to find the Memory Diamond before their enemy Vain gets to it first. Characters Pretty Cure '''Inoru Shokubō (嘱望 祈る Shokubō Inoru) Voice Actor: Nishimura Chinami Inoru is the trustworthy leader of Pretty Cure 5. She is friendly and wonders of what she was like before. She has a kind personality and prays to one day see the mysterious girl in her dreams. Her alter ego is Cure Dreaming '(キュア ドリーミング ''Kyua Dorīmingu). Inoru used to be 'Dark Dream '(ダークドリーム, Daaku Doriimu). '''Kaon Jōnetsu (情熱 加温 Jōnetsu Kaon) Voice Actor: Nagasawa Miki Kaon is the sporty girl of the team. She is very sporty and is best friends with Inoru. She has a kind personality and tells Inoru a lot not to wonder who that girl is in her dreams. Her alter ego is Cure Fire (キュア ファイア Kyua Faia). Kaon used to be Dark Rouge '(ダークルージュ, ''Daaku Ruuju). '''Kaori Karoyaka (軽やか かおり Karoyaka Kaori) Voice Actor: Kugimiya Rie Kaori is the cute girl of the team. She is a great actor and singer and works as an idol. She is friendly and cute and likes to trick people alot. Her alter ego is Cure Bubbles (キュア バブル Kyua Baburu). Kaori used to be Dark Lemonade '(ダークレモネード, ''Daaku Remoneedo). '''Ankō Kusaki (草木 アンコ Kusaki Ankō) Voice Actor: Minaguchi Yuko Ankō is the protector of the team. She is shy but can get angry very easily. She usually keeps her head in a book or could be found reading or talking to Niru. Her alter ego is Cure Petal (キュア ペタル Kyua Petaru). Ankō used to be Dark Mint '(ダークミント, ''Daaku Minto). '''Niru Eichi (叡智 煮る Eichi Niru) Voice Actor: Kiuchi Reiko Niru is the intelligent girl of the team. She usually talks to Ankō and is the student council president. She is in the archery team at school and drags the other girls to try it or watch her. Her alter ego is Cure Stream (キュア ストリーム Kyua Sutorīmu). Niru used to be Dark Aqua '(ダークアクア, ''Daaku Akua). Mascots '''Hidarin Hidarin is the hyper teddy bear like creature from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! He was send to the girls town with his brother Migirin. He is quite hyper and also got his memory erased. The only thing he can remember is that Migirin is his brother. Migirin Migirin is the other hyper teddy bear like creature from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! He was send down to the girls town with his brother, and can transfrom into any human with his brother, to disguise themselves. His memory got erased to and can only remember that his brother is Hidarin. Vain Sweet (スイート Suīto)- Sweet is the first general to attack the Cures. She hates how Inoru sweet talks her and tries to kill her in some episodes. She holds the power of fire and used to be .... Sour (サワー Sawā)- Sweet's twin brother. Sour is the second general to attack Pretty Cure and likes to flirt with Niru a lot. He holds the power of water and used to be .... Mask (マスク Masuku)- The last general and fight really hard to defeat Pretty Cure. He is a really good dodger and researches about Cure Dream on his mini computer. He holds the of ice and used to be Coco. Princess Dia (プリンセス ディア Purinsesu Dia)- The spoiled princess of Vain who is the daughter of Queen Spice. She bosses the Sweet and Sour to do things for her and likes to hang around Mask. She used to be Chocola. Queen Spice (クィーン スパイス Ku~īn Supaisu)- The Queen of Vain. She held the mysterious Cure Dream for the first few episodes and has sent Sweet, Sour and Mask to capture her. She used to be Queen Dessert. Allies Nozomi Yumehara (夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi) Voice Actor: Sanpei Yuko She used to the leader of Yes! Pretty Cure 5! but in a fight, she was seperated from her team mates and is still looking. She keeps her cure name and has lost her memory and only knows she needs to find her team mates. Her alter ego is Cure Dream '(キュアドリーム Kyua Dorīmu'') and she is the Cure of Hope. 'Saku Shokubō '(嘱望 佐久''Shokubō Saku'')- Inoru's younger sister. She is a cheerful and outgoing twelve year old. She find out her sister was a cure by accident. Since then she has been keeping it a secret and cheers on for her sister when she can. '''Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint & Cure Aqua They appear in episode 40 to help prepare for the final battle. They are the cures of passion, effervescence, tranquillity and intelligence. Kurumi Mimino She appears in episode 29 and becomes friends with Niru really quickly. She was separated from Nozomi and the others and was glad when she saw Nozomi. Her alter ego is Milky Rose and she controls the power of blue roses. Items Lovely Catch (ラブリー キャッチュ Raburī Kyacchu)- The transformation device. Memory Diamond (メモリ ダイヤモンド Memori Daiyamondo)- The diamond that the cures and Vain can use to get their past memory back. Gallery Dark Dream.jpg|Cure Dreaming remembering her past with Nozomi. Dark Pretty Cure 5.jpg|Lost in the Memory Forest Dark Dream Past.jpg|Mysterious girl in Inoru's Dreams Aa Dark Dream.jpg|Inoru's past life appears in front of Nozomi in front of a diamond-shaped chess board! Aa Dark Pretty Cure5!.jpg|Welcome to Reborn Pretty Cure 5! aa Dark selfs.jpg|Dark selfs come back from the past and cause chaos! aa Dark Aqua.jpg|Niru goes to a party with Kurumi her new friend. Inoru Shokubo.png|Inoru Shokubō/Cure Dreaming Kaon Jōnetsu.png|Kaon Jōnetsu/Cure Fire Kaori Karoyaka.png|Kaori Karoyaka/Cure Bubbles Ankō Kusaki.png|Anko Kusaki/Cure Petal Niru Eichi.png|Niru Eichi/Cure Stream Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Reborn Pretty Cure 5! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:User: CureKanade